


In the Queen's Chambers

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Because older Jacob Frye doesnt get nearly enough love and attention, By that I mean we need more fics of him being properly pleasured., F/M, Ive a thing for assassins, Mild BDSM, NSFW, Pegging, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: You are the mistress of the leader of the Rooks/ Master Assassin, Sir Jacob Frye. He hasnt seen you in weeks and is bound and determined to have to all to himself for several days.Based on a confession submitted to Dirty Assassin's Creed Secrets





	In the Queen's Chambers

At 7pm sharp, the carriage arrived just outside your lodgings in Whitechapel. Grabbing a large black back, you threw on a long black cloak with fur trim and quickly made your way downstairs and outside. Handing him a card with an address and a bit of coin, you climbed in and got comfortable for you knew it would be a bit of a long ride.

While the driver navigated through the crowds and dark streets of London, you kept yourself occupied with thoughts of tonight’s revels. Having only been informed of where to meet, you had seen fit to pack as many of your accoutrements as you could think of, so that you might be ready for anything. But no matter if they were used or not, you knew that you would be in for a night of great pleasure.

Turning your thoughts to the person you would be meeting, you licked your lips as you imagined his naked body, chiseled and well kept for a man his age. It had been a few weeks since the two of you last met and as each week passed, you found yourself aching for him more and more, so much so that you even sought him out at his private train once or twice in the hopes of having a few moments with him, but both times, no luck.

You were beginning to wonder what was happening, when during your shift at the dress shop, one of your fellow shopkeepers brought a note for you that had been left at the back door. As you flipped it over, you saw the familiar symbol of a bird holding a chess piece. Instantly knowing who sent it, you went into the back room to open it. Inside, written down was an address located in Westminster and the number 7 written below that. Knowing that you would be spending the next few evenings with him, you rushed to get the rest of your duties for the day finished, so that you might have enough time to run back to your flat and prepare.

You didn’t dare tell any of your fellow shopkeepers what your plans were. There was no way that any of them would approve of you, a single woman in her 20’s, living in London, being the mistress of a much older man, especially a man known all through London as the deadly leader of The Rooks. You hadn’t set out to be one, but after meeting him in a pub that he owned in Whitechapel one night a year ago, a night that ended with him taking you to his bed, the two of you had been lovers ever since.

No one had ever made you feel as he did. No other man had ever, even with the slightest of touches had ever made you feel as desirable as he did. No other had encouraged you to explore all those different dark and depraved desires as he had and in turn, he shared his secrets with you. Together, the two of you had such erotic adventures, adventures you didn’t dare tell anyone else about, for you considered your time with him to be sacrosanct.

Finally, the driver stopped in front of a large building not far from St. James’s Park. Stepping out carefully, you handed him a bit of extra coin for his troubles and sent him on his way. Carefully you walked up the stairs and opened the door. Looking around, you saw several numbered doors and a set of stairs. Seeing that there was no door number 7 on the first floor, you went up to the second. Quickly spotting it, you walked over and turned the handle on the door. It was unlocked, so you quickly walked in.

Normally on such occasions, you were the first to arrive. You would use that time to light some candles, prepare some wine and perhaps change into more appropriate garments. But this time, you saw that the candles were already lit. Walking further in you saw an elaborately furnished flat, richer than any you had ever seen before.

Looking further, you saw that wine and food had already been prepared and set out on a table. Walking over to it, you sat your bag down and removed your cloak, still stunned that he had arrived before you. While you were distracted, someone was watching you from the back bedroom. Someone was looking over your form, clad mostly in a dark blue that suited your eyes well and wondering how swiftly they would be able to strip you down to your knickers.

Feeling himself grow even harder, the man carefully walked out and over to you, still distracted by what he had arranged. Before you could even call out for him, you felt a set of arms wrap themselves around your waist and pull you back.

Instantly you felt someone bury their face in your neck, growling a bit as the person kissed and nipped at your skin, enough that you knew there would be marks left. As their lips worked their magic, you felt the person move their hands up your bodice, grabbing at your breasts and playing with them for a moment, before moving on to the buttons and quickly undoing them.

As you struggled to catch your breath, they brought up the lips to your ear and purred in that deep, rumbling voice of his, “Hello, my Queen.”

“Sir Jacob…and here I thought you might have forgotten about me.” You teased a bit as you snuck a hand behind your back and slid it down to his hips, feeling for the large bulge that you knew would be there.

No sooner had he felt your hand run down his stomach, did you realize that Jacob was already naked and ready. He let go of you, turned you around, and pinned you against the wall, nearly knocking some of the pictures down. His mouth quickly found yours, his kisses rough as his hands resumed loosening any hooks and buttons on you, letting everything drop to the floor.

“Never, my Queen.”

Soon he reached behind you and started to loosen the laces on your corset. As soon as he finished, he brought his hands back to your front and all but ripped the corset open. With you all but naked, Jacob picked you up as if you weighed nothing, wrapped your legs around his waist and pinned you further against the wall, laying rough kisses everywhere he could reach.

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you felt a bit of leather that you hadn’t noticed before. In-between gasping breaths, you opened your eyes and saw that he had a leather collar on, one that you hadn’t seen him wear in a while. That collar instantly told you what Jacob wanted and made you glad you had brought something for him. Several things.

Running your fingers through his dark hair, with face buried in your breasts, you said firmly “Put me down boy.”

For a moment, Jacob hesitated, hoping this was what he wanted.

“It’s not a request. Put me down.” You commanded, in a voice you only used on him. Instantly, Jacob obeyed, sitting you down gently.

“Eyes down.” You ordered. “Kneel before your Queen”

Without hesitation, Jacob dropped to his knees. Keeping his eyes lowered, he let slip a small smile, eager for what was next.

“That’s a good boy. You are still my good boy, aren’t you?” You asked, reaching a hand out and running your fingers over his face.

“Yes, My Queen” Jacob said, the eagerness evident in his voice.

Walking around him, you bit your lip at the sight of such a powerful man on his knees for you and only you.

“Its been awhile since you pleasured your Queen, hasn’t it? In fact, I would say its been too long. You haven’t forgotten, have you?” You asked seductively.

“Never, my Queen.” He pleaded, bowing his head lower to your feet. “Let me prove to you I have not.”

Seeing one of the most ruthless men in London groveling at your feet was a sight that always aroused you. If any other person looked at Jacob, they would have never guessed that someone like him, a man raised from birth to be an assassin enjoyed being dominated in such a manner. Just as you knew he enjoyed this, he knew full well just how much you thrilled at having someone at your mercy. And right now, having Jacob at your mercy was what you wanted more than anything.

Turning away from him, you walked back over to your bag. Opening it, you took out a few items, a leash, a strap on with a harness and a small vial. Walking back over to Jacob, you attached the leash to his collar and pulled back on it a bit.

“Walk.”

With a devious smirk on his face, Jacob began crawling along the floor, enjoying the feel of you pulling on him a bit as he crawled toward the bedroom. Reaching the door, he pushed it further open with his head and crawled over to the four-poster bed.

“Up.” You commanded firmly.

Jacob climbed onto the bed. As he did so, he stole a quick glance at you and saw to his delight what you had grabbed out of your bag. While in color and carved, it was something he had custom made, and he had paid a handsome amount for the creator’s discretion.

Jacob remained his hands and knees as you slipped the rest of your garments off. Once completely naked, you slipped the harness on and coated the dildo with a bit of the oil from the vial.

Once ready, you climbed onto the bed and took your placed behind Jacob. Running your hands first over his well-shaped arse, you reveled in the sound of him whimpering as you brought your hand between his legs and took his balls in your hand, making him shudder as you played with them.

“What shall I do with you? I could just spend all night teasing you, for making me wonder and worry. But with how hard you are……” You noted sinfully as you caressed his cock again, already feeling drops of pre-cum dripping from the tip.

Taking the dildo in your hand, you teased Jacob’s arse with the tip of it, making him moan out loud, so loud you were certain the people on the street could hear it. As you teased him, he gripped the bedding and did his best to not cum right there and then.

You could have teased him like this all night. Teased him until he was nothing more than a sweaty mess, begging for more of you. But what was the fun in that? Taking the vial, you poured the remaining oil over Jacob’s arse. Once emptied, you tossed it aside, place a hand on his hip and slowly slid the dildo inside, all the way to the hilt.

Grabbing the leash, you pulled it tight as you began fucking Jacob with a steady rhythm. You would thrust deep into him for a time before pulling the dildo almost all the way out of him, making him beg for more. Every time he begged, you would thrust back into him deeper than before, making him moan and sigh even more.

“You’ve been needing this haven’t you?” You purred as you took your hand and slapped his cheeks, turning them a bright pink.

“Yes. My Queen.” Jacob managed to say between breaths. He felt himself lucky to be able to speak at all, with as close as he was to cumming. The whole time, his lengthy cock throbbed harder and harder and Jacob fought the urge to play with it, as he didn’t want the pleasure to end.

But soon enough he couldn’t resist anymore.

Letting go of the bedding, Jacob brought up his right hand and reached down below for his cock.

“Who told you that you could touch yourself?” You demanded, pulling on the leash to get his attention.

“No..one, my Queen.” Jacob stammered as he placed his hand back down on the bed.

“I can’t let such an action go unpunished.” You said firmly, shaking your head as you pulled out of him. “Turn over and lay down.”

Disappointed that you had pulled out, Jacob obeyed. Looking up to you, his mind ran rampant with all the possible ways you might punish him.

Climbing between his legs, you moved up closer to his hips. Taking in the vision of his delicious cock, you took it in your left hand and gripping it lightly.

“This is mine to play with.” you growled as you began stroking it steadily, enjoying the feeling of him pulsating.

“Fuck..” Jacob moaned lightly as he threw his head back into pillow and gripped the duvet harder. His climax climbed even higher with each stroke of your hand and the closer he got to the edge, the more he wanted you to work him harder.

You kept your same pace, knowing that it was tormenting him. Licking your lips, you watched as Jacob, his body slick with sweat, gritted his teeth as he waited for release, release that wasn’t coming.

“Please…my Queen.” Jacob stammered. “Please let me come.”

Hearing Jacob beg for release was like music to your ears. Moving closer to him, you took the dildo in hand and slid it back inside him. Before he could say a word, his voice was taken from him by the feel of you fucking him hard in time with you stroking him, suddenly gripping him harder than before.

“I’m gonna cum!” Jacob cried out as he covered your fingers and his cock with warm, sticky liquid, even getting some on his stomach.

Pulling out of Jacob slowly, you undid the straps on the harness. As you went to slide it off your hips, you felt your energy deplete and so you laid down on the bed next to Jacob, who leaned over to kiss you.

Laughing gently, he said “That’s one way to start the evening off.”

“Yes, it is.” You said smiling. “I just hope I have energy for the rest of the evening.”

“That’s what the food is for.” Jacob teased, his laugh making you swoon a bit.

Rolling over so that you might lay in his arms a bit, you relaxed as Jacob ran his fingers through your hair, kissing you gently on the forehead. As he did so, a stray thought crossed his mind.

“Love, did you bring all your things?” He asked faux innocently.

“I did. Why?” You asked, greatly curious

“Good. Because for the next few days and nights, all of them will be put to good use.”


End file.
